silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Hill: The Stranger (Story)
'Introduction' A normal day in the town of Silent Hill, two people met and have fallen in love. They were Sylvia Reese and Richard Thompson. They soon got married and Sylvia born a beautiful baby boy. They named him Harold. When Harold became six, they moved to another town close to Silent Hill. Harold’s parents would often take him there during vacation. But they suddenly stopped taking him there when he became thirteen. Harold’s parents heard that that place turned evil and lots of people become missing there. They didn’t tell Harold what they heard because it would upset him. Now that Harold is seventeen, he wants to go back to Silent Hill, badly, like something was pulling him there. 'Chapter I' “Mom, Dad, let’s go on a vacation!” Harold said to his parents. “Okay son, do you want to go to a beach?” Dad asked. “No Dad, I want to go to Silent Hill.” Harold replied. “Sorry son, but we can’t go there.” “Why? What’s wrong?” “Sorry but, we can’t tell you.” “Well, in that case, I’m going there alone.” “We can’t let you do that Harold!” “Fine then, I’m going back to my room!” Harold quickly went upstairs and heads back to his room. He closed the door angrily and a loud bang was heard. “Richard, can we tell him now?” said Sylvia. “No, but if we even tell him, he won’t believe what we’re saying.” Meanwhile in Harold’s room, Harold is writing something in a piece of paper, he puts it on top of the bed. Harold began packing clothes and bringing money with him. When the clock struck twelve midnight, Harold knows his parents were asleep. He climbed down the window and ran across the street. Harold called a taxi. “To Silent Hill please.” “Get in.” the driver replied. Harold cannot believe that he is going back, back to the place where he was born. After a few minutes the driver started saying something to Harold. “Are you sure you want to go there?” “Of course I do, I went there a couple of times when I was little.” “You do know the stories, right? The say that place is evil.” “Well damn them.” Harold didn’t believe a word the driver said. Later, the cab suddenly stopped in front of a Motel near Silent Hill. “Sorry boy, but this is the farthest I can go.” The taxi driver explained. Harold went inside the Motel and stayed there for the night. Meanwhile at Harold’s House, Richard discovered the note Harold left on his room. It says “I’m just going to my friend’s house. I’ll be back the next day, Love you Mom and Dad.” Richard realized that Harold went to Silent Hill. He immediately alerted Sylvia. They got into the car and drove to Silent Hill. Later that morning, Harold continued on with his journey. After an hour of walking continuously, Harold became tired and he knows he’s lost. “I should have asked for directions first!” Harold said to himself. Harold sat on a log and rested for a minute. Suddenly, Harold heard a voice. “Over here, this is the way to Silent Hill…” Harold looked around but he saw nothing. “Where are you?” “Just go straight and you will find what you’re looking for…” Harold went straight like the voice said. Harold is still a little tired from all the walking, but his exhaustion disappeared when he saw the sign “Welcome to Silent Hill”. Harold was very happy and he continued to go straight until he saw houses and buildings. Finally, Harold was there. “I missed this place!” Harold got excited. But something was wrong, where are all the townsfolk? The place was quiet and full of thick fog. Harold just continued walking, heading to the center of the town. Suddenly out of nowhere, somebody grabbed Harold’s foot. Harold turned around and he saw a Dirty Old Lady. “Please, Help me!” she says. “Sorry, but I don’t have any money.” Harold said to the Old Lady. The Old Lady still kept on holding Harold’s foot. “Please, Help me!” she says again. Harold showed the contents of his pockets, there were only cigarrettes. “Look, I don’t got any money, okay?” The Old Lady is still grabbing Harold’s foot. “Please, Help me!” she kept on saying again and again. Harold got annoyed by her, He pushed the Old Lady away. The Old Lady rolled onto the ground. Harold ran away from her as fast as he could, but the Old Lady suddenly stands up and points at Harold. Harold looks back while he is running, He got scared and ran away even further. She started cursing Harold. Harold thought it’s a different language for bad words, so he just kept on running until there’s no more sign of the Old Lady. Harold stopped by a street light, tired and confused; he decides to rest for a while. “Maybe I’ll just go home.” Harold says to himself. Harold got up and walked back to the welcome sign, but he just ended up again at the street light he once were. Harold got confused and walked back to the sign again, but still he ended up at the street light. “I think I might be going in circles.” Harold started sweating and shaking. Suddenly the sky turns dark; the surrounding gets bloody and rusty. There were moans and groans all over the place. Harold was surprised at what he saw. He was all alone, but all of a sudden, Harold saw a human figure in the darkness. “Hello, can you help me?!” Harold shouts at the figure and it went closer and closer to Harold. Harold was shocked to see a hideous monster, it got very long claws and has no face. Harold started running to a nearby shop but the monster followed him there. There are tables and chairs inside the Diner. Harold quickly hid on the back of the counter. A few moments later the door opened. Harold can hear footsteps, He was sweating like mad. All of a sudden the monster went on a rampage, jumping around wildly. The monster flips the tables and chairs. It’s searching for Harold, it goes near the counter where Harold was hiding. The monster growls, it lifts the cash register then throws it, breaking the window glass. Harold just sat there silently waiting for the monster to pass when suddenly; Harold spotted a pistol gun near him. “I could use this against it.” Harold spoke in his mind. The monster was about to surrender when it heard a noise Harold made. Harold knocked down a wine bottle while getting the gun. The monster paused for a moment then it walks closer to the counter. Harold knows that he must move quickly. Harold quickly stands up, surprising the monster. Harold aimed at the monster. “Don’t move or I’ll shoot!” But the monster just got angrier, it leaped at Harold. Harold fired at the monster hitting it on the head; it falls on the ground and twitches. Harold kicks and stomped on the creature, killing it. “What the hell are you?!” Harold can’t believe what is happening. He killed a creature, not some sort of animal. “I want to go home.” Harold almost cried. Then all of a sudden, Harold heard a voice. “You cannot go home, you are trapped.” Harold saw a man sitting on the chair, drinking a cup of coffee. 'Chapter II' Richard and Sylvia arrived at Silent Hill but there was nobody around. Hours of searching have passed but still Harold is nowhere to be found. “Where is our son, Richard?!” Sylvia was worried a lot. “We just have to keep searching.” Richard entered every shop he sees but it was all empty. Richard ran around shouting Harold’s name. The whole place was a ghost town, Richard’s voice was echoing. Suddenly, Richard spots a person walking on the street. She was Old and Dirty, full of dirt and smells like garbage. “Excuse me but, have you seen this boy around, his name is Harold.” Richard shows Harold’s picture to her. “Sorry, can’t help you.” The Old Lady says to Richard. Meanwhile, at the Otherworld of Silent Hill, Harold sees a man sitting on the chair. Harold got mad from what he heard. “What do you mean trapped? What the hell is going on?!” “Hell is going on.” Harold recognized his voice; he was the one who lead him to Silent Hill. “Wait, are you the one who lead me here, to this place?” “Yes, it is me.” “Why?!” “I thought you wanted to go here?” “Yes but, this place has changed all of a sudden. It’s like a living nightmare!” “Do you want to get out?” “Yes!” “Then I shall help you, my name is Viktor.” “Harold Thompson, but how will you help me get out?” “I’ll explain on the way but in the meantime, shall we get out of this building?” He finishes his coffee and leaves money on the table. Harold thinks this man is crazy, but he has to trust him. As they went out, the place was still all hellish. “Okay, what now?” Harold turned around and Viktor was gone. “I shouldn’t have trusted him.” Suddenly, Harold sees another figure again in the darkness, it was getting closer and closer. Harold quickly points the gun at it. “Don’t shoot!” It was a person, a human. Harold lowered his gun. “Hey, I’m Jaize Xavier, it’s so good to see another person here.” Jaize shakes Harold’s hand. “Harold, Harold Thompson.” “I wasn’t the first person you met here, huh?” “I saw a man named Viktor, do you know him?” “No, but anyways, you must help me. I saw two other people trapped in an apartment.” “How long have you been here?” “I don’t know, it feels like I’ve just arrived here yesterday with my friends. Then I went around town and I saw an Old Lady begging me for help. After that, the whole place just got messy and then I met you.” “Old Lady? Exactly when did you arrive here at Silent Hill?” “June 6, 1996. Why?” “Because the date today is November, 2000!” “You’re joking right?” Harold shows Jaize the receipt he got from Minimart the day before yesterday. Written on it is one pack of cigarettes, the price, change and the date of purchase. “See, I’m serious. You’ve been trapped here for four years!” Harold gets a stick from his pocket and lights one up. “Shit man, Shit. We got to get out of here!” Jaize cannot believe what was happening but it was real. “How about the trapped people?” “Oh, let’s get them. Follow me!” They ran quickly into the apartment and they saw two people knocking on their windows. The first one was at the second floor and the other one was on the fourth. They looked scared and wants to go out. “We must save them, let’s go!” Jaize picks up a pipe on the floor and kicked open the door. They ran inside, It was dark but it’s a good thing Jaize has a flashlight. “Here, you hold the flashlight.”Jaize gives Harold the light. They went upstairs on the second floor and they saw a Claw, scratching and slicing the door. The door was almost destroyed. “Distract him, make him come closer.” Jaize hides quickly. “Hey, over here!” Harold blinds the monster with the light, but it has no effect. The Claw runs at Harold. “Now, hit him!” Jaize whacks the monster on the head, it falls on the ground and twitches. “Hit it some more, it’s still alive!” Jaize bashes its head until its insides scattered on the ground. “C’mon, its already dead!” They went inside the room 206 and they found someone. “Hey, th-thanks, but my friend is st-still on the fourth floor.” He was shaking scared. They went to the third floor first; there were no monsters around. When they went to the fourth, there were also no sign of monsters. Though something smells, like a dead rat or something. “There, that’s the room, room 408!” They run towards the door, but something suddenly drops from the ceiling. They stopped to check what it was. “It’s sticky.” Harold looks up and he saw a long legged monster hanging from the ceiling. Its head looks like a spider, it got a body of a man but has no arms. It was terrifying. “Look out!” It drops on them. Harold quickly points his gun but it strikes him with its extremely long legs. Harold went flying and his gun. Jaize picks up the gun and shoots the monster. The monster bleeds and makes groans and moans. The monster was walking towards Harold. Harold was lying on the floor unconscious. Jaize quickly shoots the monster until it collapses to the ground. The person inside peeks on the keyhole and goes outside of the room. “Hey, are you alright? Thanks for saving me and my friend.” “Yeah, let’s go out now!” Jaize picks up Harold and they run outside. “Thank you, if it wasn’t for you, we’d be already dead right now.” “Yeah, thanks a lot. I’m Charlemagne Simons.” He’s the first one. “And Neil Delos Santos.” He’s the second. Harold wakes up and Jaize gives him the gun. “Thanks for saving my ass there.” Harold lights another one up. “My name is Harold and he is Jaize, smoke?” “Nope.” “What were you two doing there anyway?” “We were searching for food or anything we can use, but we didn’t know there were any monsters inside.” Neil scratches his head. “We got trapped in the rooms because there were monsters guarding the doors.” Charlemagne takes off his jacket. “When did you two arrive here at Silent Hill?” “January 1990.” “Why?” “Uhh..nothing.” “How will we get out of here?” “I’ve no idea, but…I know this man, and-” “He knows the way out.” Suddenly, Viktor shows up behind them and finishes Harold’s sentence. “You, why did you leave me?!” “I have to.” “What do you mean by that?” Suddenly Neil went between the conversation. “You know the way out?!” “Yes, you cannot go out of this place because you are all cursed.” “Are you cursed too?” “No, I am punished. I cannot go out no matter what I do.” Harold pushes Neil out of the way. “Sorry for you but, we? Are cursed?!” “You heard that right, explain to them Harold.” They all looked at Harold. “What?!” “You know what I mean.” Harold scratches his head. “Its…it’s because, of the Old Lady. I don’t know why, but I got a feeling.” Charlemagne and Neil steps in front of Harold. “Old Lady? Her?!” “What do we have to do, kill her?!” “No, you must get the girl out of the hospital.” Viktor speaks all of a sudden. “What? Girl at the hospital? We don’t understand what you’re saying.” “Just go to BrookHaven Hospital.” “Where?” “Just go left and you’ll find it.” They all turned their heads left. “Hospital? What is she, a patient?" When they turned their heads back, Viktor was gone. “Where did he go?” “What will we do, Harold?” Harold looks again to the left. “We must get that girl out, it’s the only way.” 'Chapter III' As the surroundings grew darker and the sky turns evil, hope was somehow still present. Harold and his friends travelled to the Brookhaven Hospital, seeking for the exit to this hellish place. “So Jaize, what will you do after we go out of this place?” “I don’t know, Harold. Maybe I’ll drink and get wasted.” “Ahah.” “How about you?” “Me?” “Yeah, what will you do?” “Uhh, maybe I’ll go find a girl and fall in love.” “Hehehe!” Charlemagne and Neil runs to Harold with smile on their faces. “We’re here! The Hospital is there! We’re going home!” Neil wipes his tears. “Okay guys, when we go inside, be careful.” Harold opened the door, the whole place was dark. “No monsters, we should search for the patient’s records.” They went inside every room looking for clues. After a few minutes of searching around… “Hey guys, I found something!” Charlemagne shows it to Harold. “Vergel Brown, 29 male, suffers from mental disorder, is in room B5.” “Should we get him out too?” “Okay, but let’s be careful.” Jaize gives Harold the hospital map. “Here, we’ll never be lost.” They went to the second floor where room B5 was located. “There, room B5!” Charlemagne quickly runs into the door and opens it. “Wait!” Harold runs after Charlemagne. When they opened the door, there was a rotting corpse on the ground and flies buzzing around. “He’s dead, let’s go find the girl!” Harold covered his nose and goes outside the room. Charlemagne suddenly spots a paper in the corpse’s hand. “Wait guys, its holding something!” “Who’s holding something?” “The body!” Charlemagne covers his nose and goes inside the room. He takes it out carefully from the corpse’s hand. Charlemagne found a patient record .“Harold, it says the girl’s name is Ennaira, 19 years old, she also suffers from mental illness…” Suddenly the flies start flying all over Charlemagne’s face. “Where is the room?!” Harold, Jaize and Neil are still outside the room waiting for Charlemagne. The flies start stinging Charlemagne in the face. “Argh! What the?!” Charlemagne slaps his face and runs around. “Shit, Help!!!” the flies stings Charlemagne in the neck and arms. Neil heard Charlemagne. “Charle! Charle!!!” He goes inside to save Charlemagne but he got stung too. “Aghh! That hurts!” Neil runs outside to call Harold. “Harold, the flies! It’s hurting Charlemagne!” Harold quickly runs to the room but before he was able to get inside, the whole place was swarming with flies. Charlemagne was lying on the floor, his whole body was numb from all the stinging. “Harold! Get her!” Charlemagne throws the piece of paper to Harold, Harold catches it. “We’re not leaving without you!” “Just go! Arghh!!!” Jaize quickly shuts the door so the flies won’t get out. Neil bangs on the door and looks on the window, Charlemagne was dead. “No!!!” Jaize holds back Neil. “There’s nothing we can do!” “Don’t touch me!” “I’m sorry.” Harold examines the paper. “We can still do something. Room C12, on the third floor.” “This place is fucking twisted! I don’t want to go with you guys anymore!” Neil turns his back and started walking away. “Neil, we can still go out!” “Only the three of us? Forget it!” Neil runs back to the exit. “Neil!” “Don’t follow him, that’s what he wants.” “Okay Jaize, let’s go...” Neil was scared and angry, he kicks open the door. “I hate this place!” Suddenly while going down the steps, he stepped on something. He picks it up and reads it. It was the dead patient’s records. “Norman Stevenson, 21 male, killed by stabbing. Theresa Jones,23 female, killed by choking. Randall Wesley, 35 male, killed by gunshot wound. All these people have been murdered by…Viktor.” Neil looks back at the Hospital. “I got to warn them!” Suddenly, something strikes Neil in the back and he goes flying. He falls into the ground and breaks his arms. “What the hell!” He saw a big monster with no skin, carrying a foot. It smashes Neil with it. “Hey Jaize, there’s the room.” “We should look at the window first.” Jaize looked inside and he saw a young beautiful girl, sitting on the bed. “Hey Harold, it’s clear.” Harold opens the door and the girl looks at them in the eyes. “Is your name Ennaira Gomez?” “Who are you people?” “We’re…tourists.” “What do you want with me?” “Some man says that you can help us get out.” “Get me out first.” “Right, let’s go.” Ennaira follows Harold and Jaize to the exit. The door was already open. “Neil, I hope you’re safe.” Viktor was outside, waiting for them. “Hey Viktor, is this her?” “Good, you’ve done a very good job. Now all of you must die.” “What?!” Harold and Jaize suddenly suffers a major headache. “Argh, Viktor!” Viktor slowly transforms into a hideous monster, his body and arms grows large and his face became covered with a rusty metal mask. “Get away from me!” Ennaira runs away but she gets caught. Viktor grabs Ennaira and throws her, she hits a wall and passes out. “I’ll kill you, Viktor!” Harold fires at Viktor but the gun runs out of bullets. Jaize hits Viktor in the head with a pipe but Viktor just hits him back. Viktor charges Harold and tackles him to the ground. Harold looks to the left, he saw Neil’s dead body on the bushes, Harold got angry and jumps at Viktor. “Jaize, hit him on the leg!” Viktor tries to shake off Harold, Jaize suddenly hits Viktor on the leg with the pipe. Viktor smacks Jaize away with his big hands, his pipe was blown away. Viktor cannot carry his huge body with only one leg, he collapses. Harold gets Jaize’s pipe and hits Viktor on the back. “I’ll kill you!” Harold hits Viktor on the head so hard, his metal mask falls off. His face was all messed up and disfigured. Harold hits him in the face until it’s crushed. “Damn you, Viktor.” Harold got tired and falls to the ground. He crawls to Ennaira and carries her in his arms. “Are you alright?” “Yes, thank you…” She suddenly glows. “Ennaira, what is happening to you?!” She glowed bright and transforms into the Old Lady. “Thank you for helping me…” She slowly disappears in Harold’s arms. “What?” Harold cannot believe his eyes. She disappears completely into thin air. Harold lies down on the floor and stares into the dark red sky. “Mom, Dad…” Harold blacks out. Suddenly Harold hears a voice in his head, somebody's calling his name. “Harold!” “Harold, are you okay?” “Harold!” Harold wakes up and opens his eyes, he saw his parents and Jaize behind them. Harold stands up and got confused. “What happened, was that just all a nightmare?” Harold’s parents hug their son very tightly. “What did you do Harold?” “I don’t know Mom, maybe I just hit my head.” “You little fool, don’t do anything so stupid again.” Mom started crying “Mom, it’s okay now, I’m here.” Harold wipes his Mom’s tears. “Hey son, that’s the place where you were born.” Dad points at the Brookhaven Hospital “And that is the place where I used to study!” “Haha! And that is the place where you used to play.” They all laughed. “I want to go home, Dad.” “Okay son, let’s go.” They went inside the car, Richard starts the car. “Wait!” “What is it?” “I need to talk to somebody.” Harold runs out of the car and talks to Jaize. “Do you want to ride home with us?” “Yeah, but drop me in the nearest bar.” “Haha, let’s go.” Jaize and Harold goes inside the car. “Okay, let’s go home now.” Dad started the car and they drove back home. Harold looks back at Silent Hill and he saw the shadow of the Old Lady. CLICK HERE FOR STORY INFO Category:Fan Fiction